Volver a ti
by Tejedora
Summary: La guerra se llevó a Zeke Yeager, el gran amor de Frieda Reiss, ahora cinco años después sin tener noticias de el, Frieda aún conserva en su corazón la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Pero nadie espera por siempre./ ParaElConcursoShingekiNoLemmonDeAttackOnFanfics/FriedaxZeke/LevePieckxZeke/Romance/A.U/LeveAngst/


**Disclaimer.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente de fans para fans.

 **Nota.** Una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

Para LaPrincesaDeLaTorreMasAlta y UnaMultiship

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Por que éramos amigos y a ratos nos amabamos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El cielo despejado, las tranquilas aguas del mar y el aire veraniego eran los componentes de un encantador día para pasear por los muelles, sin embargo la gente allí reunida tenía un motivo más sombrío que un simple paseo. Aquel día de junio decenas de jóvenes abordarian un buque de guerra sin la más mínima idea de como sujetar un arma. El gobierno Erdia decidió que sus ejércitos no eran suficientes y comenzaron a reclutar hombres sin importar si estos querían o no, primero en las ciudades y ahora en los pequeños poblados como Marley, cuya principal fuente de ingresos era la pesca._

 _Frieda Reiss -una encantadora señorita de ojos color cielo y cortos cabellos oscuros- en compañía de sus padres se despedía de Ulklin, su hermano mayor, quien debia enlistarse al ejército. Mientras sus padres murmuraban bendiciones y despedidas para su hijo, los ojos de Frieda no podían abandonar la delgada figura de un muchacho rubio, que aferraba en un abrazo a una mujer entrada en años. Aquel muchacho era Zeke Yeager y la mujer Diana Fritz, su madre, lloraba al separarse de su único hijo._

 _El capitán llamo a bordo a los nuevos reclutas, en un rápido abrazo y un simple "cuídate" Frieda despidió a Ulklin. Mientras la chica observaba como uno a uno desaparecían dentro de la gran nave de metal, Zeke, el muchacho rubio, miro por última vez hacia atrás, miro a Frieda a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que su boca no podía. Veía en su rostro el dolor. ¡Volveré! Quiso gritar, más no lo hizo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con el corazón en un puño y una promesa a su amor…_

 _-O-_

-Buenos días señorita Carven.- La mencionada alzo la vista de su mesa de trabajo para mirar a la chica Reiss. Ocho con treinta, tan puntual como siempre.

Traute Carven es la encargada de la diminuta oficina de correos del pequeño puerto de Marley. Y desde hace más de cinco años no ha existido semana que Frieda Reiss no visite la oficina, a primera hora, cada viernes, de cada mes, de cada año, Frieda nunca falta. Y en las primeras ocasiones regresaba a casa con una carta y una sonrisa secreta. Hasta que un día simplemente dejaron de llegar, aún así la chica seguía asistiendo. Traute le tenía un poco de lástima, intuía de que iba el asunto. Las cartas anteriores tenían el sello del ejército, de seguro tenía un ser querido peleando más allá del mar, en las tierras asiáticas. Un hermano, un padre o…¿un amor?

\- Lo siento chica, hoy no hay nada para ti.

Frieda, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta sólo asintió y se marchó con la cabeza gacha y la esperanza muriendo un poco más.

-O-

Camino tranquilamente por las pintorescas calles, los tiernos rayos del sol abrazando su pálida piel, aún así sentía frío, el frío de la decepción. Compro algunas frutas de temporada, se dirigió a una pequeña casita en la esquina más alejada de la calle. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos, gratos y bellos recuerdos de su infancia al lado de Zeke, en ese entonces su mejor amigo. Lo cierto es que peleaban mucho, eran como perro y gato, aún así se adoraban. Se conocieron en el muelle, todo a causa de Ulklin, que, emberrinchado se marchó a casa dejando a la pequeña Frieda de ocho años sola, era tan tímida en ese tiempo que no se atrevió a pedir ayuda, así que simplemente se sentó a las orillas del muelle todo el día, esperando a que sus padres fueran a buscarla. No fueron. Los señores Reiss se encontraban visitando a un pariente, así que el único que sabía su paradero era Ulklin. Zeke, un par años mayor que ella, la observó durante todo el día. El chico era un aprendiz de pescador y se preguntaba que hacía una niña pequeña sentada todo el día bajo el ardiente sol. Al caer la tarde se acercó a ella y le pregunto que diablos hacía allí. La niña rompió a llorar.Le rogó que la llevara a casa. Les llevó buena parte de la noche recorrer todo el pueblo en busca del hogar de la pequeña, hasta que reconoció algunas casas y por fin dieron con el. Zeke se llevó la paliza de su vida por desaparecer tanto tiempo sin avisar a su madre. Días después Frieda se presento junto a sus padres para agradecer al muchacho, Zeke no pudo menos que burlarse por el furioso rojo que adornaba la piel de la niña gracias a su día bajo el sol, Frieda lo empujo y fue el principio de una retorcida amistad.

Ahora Frieda visitaría a la madre de Zeke, la solitaria Diana. Primero su marido la abandonó cuando Zeke era un bebé, se rumoreaba que fue por una mujer más joven y que actualmente residía en el continente. Luego saco sola adelante a su único hijo. Después soporto la partida del muchacho y unos años más tarde, la terrible noticia. Una carta llegó, distinta de las que solía enviar Zeke contando sus aventuras. "Desparecido en combate", era todo. Nada más se supo. Aún así en su interior Frieda conservaba la pequeña llama de la esperanza, que la salvó de morir de dolor. "Desparecido en combate" no era sinónimo de muerto y al parecer Diana pensaba lo mismo. Sólo ella sabía que tipo de relación guardaban Zeke y Frieda, así como los planes que tenían antes de que la guerra se lo llevara. Casarse, conocer el mundo juntos y tener un montón de niños era la vida que soñaban. Patética y común, pero juntos.

Frieda encontró a Diana durmiendo en la silla fuera de su casa, el tiempo le pasó factura a la antes bella mujer, la preocupación y el sufrimiento se reflejaban en su rostro y en las canas de sus cabellos. Frieda prefirió no molestar y dejo la bolsa con frutas a un lado, otro día hablaría con ella. Inició el camino de regreso a casa, al pasar por los muelles no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un pequeño tirón de anhelo. Aquel sitio, donde se conocieron, también fue el lugar donde a su dieciseis primaveras Zeke beso por primera vez a Frieda Reiss.

-O-

 _"Aquella tarde como muchas otras después de tratar de enseñarle a Zeke sobre las letras y los números, Frieda dio por terminada la clase. No se sentía con humor de seguir intentando enseñarle cuando el apenas le prestaba atención. El chico sabía lo básico, lo que enseñaban en la escuela del pueblo, los padres de Frieda tenían una posición un tanto privilegiada, lo suficiente para tener un tutor que enseñará a sus hijos sin necesidad de ir a un colegio. Frieda al enterarse que su amigo sabía más bien poco se dio a la tarea de enseñarle. Pero este no cooperaba, en vez de mirar los minuciosos apuntes de la chica, miraba a su rostro. Sus expresiones; como fruncia el ceño cuando se concentraba o arrugaba la nariz al no entender algo._

 _Como era costumbre Zeke la acompañaba a casa al caer el sol, caminaron el silencio. Al pasar fuera de la pastelería, el chico se quedó contemplando las adornadas y sabrosas tartas, pronto sería el cumpleaños de su madre, le encantaría poder comprarle alguna. Pieck la hija del panadero noto al muchacho y se apresuró a salir a conversar con el; era muy guapo, su único problema era estar pegado siempre a esa mocosa alzada en opinión de Pieck. Frieda se sintió excluida de la conversación, sin entender por que, una oleada de enojo la invadió. Parecían conversar muy animados, Pieck no perdía oportunidad para toquetear a Zeke en una especie de asqueroso coqueteo, y este al parecer ni cuenta de daba._

 _Se marchó en dirección a lo muelles, ahí esperaria al mono feo, como solía llamarlo cuando se enfadaban. No regresaría sola a casa, Zeke se comprometió a acompañarla y ahora le cumpliría. Después de unos minutos el chico la alcanzó._

 _-¿Por qué te fuiste?_

 _-Parecias muy entretenido con Pieck, no quería estorbar._

 _¿Acaso era enojo lo que detectaba? No. Imposible. Zeke creía ser el único con esa "clase de sentimientos" no creyó que Frieda los correspondería._

- _Pues si, Pieck es muy linda y lista._

 _Frieda hechaba fuego por los ojos._

- _¿Te gusta?_

- _Tal vez- Zeke quería morir de risa. Su amiga era tan transparente._

 _\- Pero ella camina raro y es fea y...olvidalo. ¡Adiós!_

 _Antes de que se marchara la tomó del brazo. Sin aviso previo y con sorpresa incluso para el, la besó. Unió sus labios primero con algo de brusquedad y después suavizo el contacto, Frieda estaba tan sorprendida que no dijo nada, sólo lo miro, sin saber que decir por primera vez en toda su vida. Aquel fue el primero de muchos más, en todas partes. Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que ambos aceptaran que su amistad había evolucionado a algo más, que el "sólo amigos" quedaba muy chico para los que ellos eran. Tambien aceptar sus sentimientos no fue tarea fácil._

 _Muchas lunas después, una noche se entregaron totalmente. No fue planeado, simplemente necesitaban sentirse cerca. Más que un encuentro carnal, fue un contacto tan íntimo, como si su almas se huebiran conectado. Un secreto compartido. Incluso cuando hubo dolor Frieda no desistió, se aferró con mas fuerza. Y Zeke beso cada una de sus lágrimas, la acariciaba con tanto fervor y amor, que la chica sintió que el corazón le explotaria en cualquier momento. Después vino la frase que marcó el inicio de un sueño._

 _"Quiero una familia contigo"_

-O-

La vida sin Zeke era vacía, le hubo dedicado tanto tiempo de si misma que ahora no sabía que hacer. Siete años han pasado ya desde que se marchó, cinco sin saber nada de el. Frieda ya no es la jovencita que fue, su rostro es el de una mujer. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad están casadas ya, y con uno o dos rollizos niños, incluso la insoportable Pieck se ha casado. Y ella aún vive con sus padres, rechazando cada pretendiente que se presenta a su puerta. Hoy su madre le ha hablado con la verdad. No puede vivir esperando a un fantasma, no sera joven y bonita por siempre. Debe encontrar alguien con quien compartir su vida. La ha sorprendido, no tenía idea de que su madre estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos y su eterna espera por alguien que seguramente no volverá.

Después de mucho meditarlo, ha tomado una descicion. Guardaría a Zeke como el recuerdo más hermoso de su vida, lo enterraria en el fondo de su alma y seguiría adelante. Todos estos años se mantuvo estancada, sufriendo sin aceptar la verdad. Esa noche por primera en cinco años se permitió llorar como se le hace a un muerto.

Tenía que dejarlo ir.

Y así lo hizo

No volvió a visitar la oficina de correos.

No volvió al muelle para mirar el horizonte.

No volvió a casa de Diana.

Algún tiempo después se permitió incluso un paseo con Galliard. Era un buen hombre, y estaba interesado en ella. Quizá algún día amaría con la misma intensidad, quizá no. Pero lo intentaría, por ella, por que se lo merecía.

Una oportunidad.

-O-

1 año después

El hombre miro la costa del pequeño pueblo que fuera su hogar, el pecho se le lleno de nostalgia. Cuando se marchó era sólo un chico, ahora volvía como un hombre.

Tanto tiempo fuera le hizo sentir un extraño. Pareciera que fue hace una vida la primera vez que vio a su amada en aquel muelle al que ahora se acercaba. En unos minutos más desembarcaria, para buscar los restos de lo que fue su vida y tratar de recuperarla. Vivió un infierno para volver a su hogar, pero valdría la pena, si pudiera verla una vez más, sólo una más...

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
